Pregnancy Hormones
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Sometimes, it's a bad idea to search about your God of Mischief's past relationship/s, especially when you're pregnant and the certain Goddess of Fidelity is the epitome of beauty. Oneshot.


HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SISSY, **JAZZYBIZZLE** WHO MADE ME SHIP TASERTRICKS SO BADLY, AND ALSO, WHOM I SHARED MANY OF MY SHIPS WITH. I'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT WRITING BUT I'M WORKING ON IT. THANKYOU FOR BEING THERE FOR ME, FOR LISTENING TO MY DRAMAS AND FOR ALL OF THOSE AWESOME ADVICES THAT YOU GAVE ME. MANY YEARS OF FANGIRLING AND SHIPPING SHIPS TOGETHER TO COME!. GOD BLESS SISSY, -hugs you tightly-

* * *

"So who's this Sigyn?" She wrapped her arms across her chest, completely curious and well, insecure of what she just had read about the wiki of her norse god of a husband. To be honest, it was intentional. With her ranging hormones and curiosity, she decided to do a little research regarding to her God of Mischief. It all started with Sleipnir and the epic adventures of Loki's cells. At first, she had just laughed and teased him about them. Well, it was really funny to know that your husband gave birth to a horse. And not only that, he also has a werewolf, snake, a girl, and two certain sons. But the end sort of made her guts clench. Thanks to google images, it made her feel like the internet has been mocking her with the incredible good looks Loki had shared with Sigyn. The Goddess Of Fidelity. Ah, damn it.

Yes, she felt jealousy at it's finest.

With the laptop still open for them to see, she moved a step to her side, allowing him to have a look. With a confident grin, he waltzed his way towards it. Crouching down and began examining every detail. "I believe that the better question is, 'Are all of these true my love?' " apparently, he took it as humor, not minding how her eyes seem to throw daggers at him. She pouted slightly, her hand absent mindedly rubbing the huge swell of her tummy. "Well?"

"Oh how could I lie to you my darling? Yes, yes they are." she gave him a pointed look, too stubborn to tell him how insecure she was slowly getting. At some point, the pregnancy hormones aren't helping her either. With a jotun-god-liked baby inside her tummy, it's hard to say calm when her baby gets all cold and cranky.

"Do I detect jealousy Darcy?" he asks, his eyebrow raised and lips formed to a smirk. She rolled her eyes, detecting the teasing inside his silky voice. "Loki, she's freakin' hot. I mean, I don't trust the internet since you know, they made you look like a lizard with a face of an ugly toad, and look at how sexy you are. But Sigyn is the Goddess of Fidelity for crying out loud! I'm pretty sure her boobies and butt are total killers than mine's. And I'm just the Goddess of Hope. Not sure how that even happened" she reasoned out and made a face that looks like a 25 year old trying to pout like a child.

Loki's smirk had fallen off of his face once he was certain that his wife was serious；not that he thinks Darcy wasn't capable of feeling jealous, it was that, he hadn't thought about his past or his so called previous relationship can affect her like that. Darcy is certainly breath-taking, from the smooth bee-stunned lips then to the curves of her inviting body, he finds her sinfully beautiful. But maybe, it was his fault. He's not like Thor, who basically worships every step Jane Foster took. He honestly can't even remember when was the last time he told Darcy that he loves her. He thought that their active sexual encounters were enough for her flattery. But apparently, he once again failed to that part where announcing his love and gratitude was important. He truly loves her, and her him. She pointed out that she wouldn't like it if they would turn all mushy to each other, but it appears that his pregnant wife craves to hear those three words.

Irritated by himself, he had decided to do something about it.

"Come to me" he opened his arms for her to enter to. With confusion obvious to her face, she shook her head and came rushing inside his warmth. "Close your eyes my love, and try to stay calm for our departure"

"Wait, wha-" he gripped her tight, his mind concentrating to where he wanted them to land.

Freaking out, Darcy shut her eyes tightly as soon as the smell of honey and spice were present; she knew Loki's magic too well.

A wave of nausea went and the desire of vomiting was welcoming. She can feel her feet got lifted off from the ground and wave after wave of air can be felt. And from the darkness consumed by the back of her eyelids, she can see the shadows of colorful mists rushing to them. She grinned lazily, thinking about that time Jane got kidnapped by Captain Hook- maybe they were going to Neverland?.

As soon as she felt her feet landed on some kind of floor, she opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she examined herself, checking if she's alright but was taken aback when her clothes had changed into a green toga with a golden tiara-well, that certainly made her look like some majesty. Raising her eyebrow, she also found herself trapped inside Loki's arms as he grinned back at her playfully.

"Loki! oh, such a delight to see you again-" she gave an annoyed look for the interruption and turned her head at 5 o clock, searching for the owner of the soft voice. What she saw made her stood shocked. Suddenly it was all clear. From the golden marbled floor up to the alien kind of golden ceiling, it was clear that she was in Asgard. "-oh, and you brought the beautiful Lady Darcy as well!" She removed herself from Loki, feeling embarrassed with how her facial expression must've looked like. The woman-no, the Goddess wore a simple toga but her face and figure was enough for her astonishing beauty. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry, you must be Sigyn. Oh wow, if I'm beautiful, you're owning all the beauty pageants. And er, sorry, can't bow, little Loki here's grumpy" she touched her tummy, explaining her circumstances to the ex wife of her husband. Well, that was awkward.

"Greetings to you too Lady Sigyn. So, I see you've finally met my Darcy" after a few seconds of the blonde bombshell staring at her with a soft smile printed on, Loki decided to break the tension and made his appearance announced. He brushed his arm to rest on her back, making her feel a little less tensed than before. His index finger, on the hand that was on her side, was tracing patterns upon the thin layer of silk, making her shiver in response.

"Yes, she is indeed beautiful and has an impressive vocabulary" Apparently, Sigyn had witnessed the whole scene, making her smile teasingly, but decided to comment nothing.

"Well, I must go. Mother must have already known our unplanned visit. Is it alright for you to look after my wife, Sigyn?" Darcy doesn't know what Loki's doing, but she was sure that she wouldn't like it. She raised her eyes to connect with him, making desperate eye contact conversation.

_What the fuck Loki?_

_You'll be alright_

_I'm gonna kill you for this_

With a mischievous smirk, he disappeared through thin air.

"He must really have a weird taste in partners to let go of you and went doing the deed with lil ol me" she started, desperate to clog out the awkwardness that she felt inside the pit of her tummy. Instead of betraying hidden signs of bitchyness;those kind of antagonists in chickflicks who pretends to be nice when the ex is around, Sigyn smiled, holding no sign of hatred but only admiration.

"You are wrong, young one-" the Goddess replied, the gentle smile was still on her face. "He is different around you. You gave him something nobody in the 9 realms had been brave enough to give-" Darcy furrowed her eyebrows, completely feeling dizzy with all of the heart warming words that would mostly likely, get cast upon to her.

"With your determination and faith in him, you gave him hope. Redemption." The goddess took both of her hands in hers. "What he felt for me was only lust my darling. The Allmother knew that I am not the one worthy for her son's forever, for I am not brave and forgiving like you. I was blind with my loyalty to his mask. Blind by my own fantasies of the prince that is not the real Loki. When he showed me his jotun form, try as I might, a part of my mind was afraid that if I did not command his every wish, he would turn into a monster and enslave as all"

"Loki isn't-" her hands tensed inside the warm ones that the Goddess's has, completely pissed with how the royalties treat her husband. As strange as it was, she had the sudden urge to come running to the throne room and sing Lorde's song called Royals infront of papa Odin.

"And there it is, there is when you proved yourself worthy. I remember asking myself: how a fragile mortal can deal with such a complicated god?, but you Lady Darcy, you impressed us all. You accepted Loki all in all, both his dark side and rare side. You are there for him through everything. You are not afraid of him, but instead, support him and became his light. The only reason that made the mad god slightly sane. And with that, your bond is a lot deeper, a lot like what we call- comfort, friendship, and love" she blamed her pregnancy hormones for the tears that were falling. To be honest, she didn't recognized that she was crying right until she found herself inside the arms of the Goddess. "Wow, that is some cliche words you got there but go girl power"

Right after the goddess released her from the motherly kind of hug, Darcy felt guilt eating her whole. Sigyn is definitely not like the girl she imagined her to be. Yes, she's more prettier than her, which 'still' made her jealous, but as for the attitude part, she was heck wrong.

"To be honest, I thought you were some kind of a bitter bitch who's still not over her ex. And, I was kind of afraid that you will hate me so much that you would play with mine and Loki's genes to fool around with what our baby demi god would look like." Glad to let those out, she sighed contently.

But she doesn't have to tell her about her stalkerish manner does she?. Darcy hopes Sigyn wouldn't question as to why she knows about her ability to the fertility section; she thinks Sigyn had inherited the ability from her mother.

"I would not do that to you. And being Loki, he would cause a ragnarok if I did"

"She's telling the truth love" she closed her eyes as she felt Loki's lips linger to her shoulder. "Hmm, every single one of 'em?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife" the still invisible Loki smirked against her skin, causing goosebumps to be seen. Slowly, she felt his arms wrap themselves around her gently, the fact that the act was so chaste made her heart jump and do a couple of double flips. Oh hormones.

"I can think of a thousand ways to worship everything about you;both innocently and naughtily, my love. You calm an ache inside of me that I longed for to stop. I love you my own twisted queen" again, with her out of whack emotions ruining her not-sappy self made her release a content sob from her throat. She turned around and grabbed his face with ease; making Sigyn know that they both had been using that kind of act a lot more than they should. "Crap Loki, even if you would rarely tell me that, you must know that you're such a romantic. Well, we're more in action and I'm kind of proud with us for that. Oh, and I just love you a lot too" With a small lean of her head, she met his lips, Sigyn completely forgotten.

"Your breasts and bum are fantastic darling, never fret about them"

"Um, incase both of you did not know, I'm still here. You should probably leave before those innocent gestures would lead to something else" before Darcy could even reply, a big whip of rainbow colors were to be seen around her, but besides from the dangerous swirls of colors, she can feel that their teleportation was slow and smooth.

But before they had landed in earth, she was sure she heard Sigyn almost-shouted "Congratulations with the lass and lad!"

* * *

"I an not sure if she is trying to punish us or bless us" he held his daughter inside his arms, completely lost as the child's green pair of eyes were staring right at his, sinking him in as the blue hue of her skin was slowly fading; which slowly been copied by her twin brother.

"But one thing for sure though, we really did a great job" Darcy replied, exhausted as she held the twin boy lazily inside her arms.

"Twins huh?"


End file.
